Meowth
| backcolor= | name='Meowth'| jname=(ニャース Nyarth)| image=052Meowth.png| ndex=052| evofrom=None| evointo=Persian| gen=Generation I| pronun= Me'-ow-Thh | hp=40| atk=45| def=35| satk=40| sdef=40| spd=90| total=290| species=Scratch Cat Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=9.3 lbs.| ability=Pickup Technician| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }}Meowth (ニャース Nyarth) is a -type Pokémon.. It is also one of the most well known Pokémon along with Pikachu, the first generation starters, and Jigglypuff. Because Meowth has a cat-like appearance, its name is a pun on "Meow". Appearance Meowth has two white whiskers on each side of its face and two hairs sticking up near the coin-like gem on its forehead. Meowth's tail and feet are white and brown at the end. It is much like a Maneki Neko, a toy of Japanese descent known for bobbing its arm and hand up and down. Special Abilities Meowth can have the ability Pickup or the ability Technician. Pickup allows Meowth to pick up items while the player is walking. Technician powers up non-effective moves. Meowth and Persian are the only Pokémon that can learn Pay Day (equation is Lv/2 multiplied by 10). In the anime, Team Rocket's Meowth is capable of human speech (a skill he learned while living on the street of Hollywood to impress a female Meowth named Meowzie). Anime Meowth is also a member of Team Rocket in the anime and in the Pokémon Yellow version. What is special about Team Rocket's Meowth is that it can talk (making it one of the few non-legendary to do so) with its special ability. He is also extremely intelligent capable of building and operating robots, rockets, ect. His Original Trainer was Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni, who replaced him with a Persian. The anime series made Meowth the second most popular Pokémon of all time, next to Pikachu. Evolution Meowth evolves into Persian at level 28 Game Info Game Locations |redblue=Route 5-8 (Blue only) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Route 5-8, 38, 39 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 5-8, 11, 38, 39 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade Skitty at Battle Frontier |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Route 5-8, Many Sevii Islands locations |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 5-8, 38, 39 (SoulSilver only) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World breeding persian |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Adores circular objects. Wanders the street on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change.| yellow=Appears to be more active at night. It loves round and shiny things. It can't stop from picking them up.| gold=It is fascinated by round objects. It can't stop playing with them until it tires and falls asleep.| silver=It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.| crystal=It loves things that sparkle. When it sees a shiny object, the gold coin on its head shines too.| ruby=Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.| sapphire=Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.| emerald=Meowth withdraw their sharp claws into their paws to silently sneak about. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.| firered=All it does is sleep during the daytime. At night, it patrols its territory with its eyes aglow.| leafgreen=Adores round objects. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change.| diamond=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| pearl=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| platinum=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| heartgold=It is fascinated by round objects. It can't stop playing with them until it tires and falls asleep.| soulsilver=It loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.| black=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| white=It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.| }} Name Origin Its name is based on "Meow" the onomatopoeia for a cat's noise. Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line